Onyx Is Hurt! Someone Help!
Synopsis In Tao Gems, Black Laced Onyx fights Moussaieff Red Diamond. Plot Black Laced Onyx arrived to the battling site at exactly 9:27 A.M. with Moussaieff Red Diamond looking over at Charoite's gem. "Hey!" Onyx yelled. "Fight me like a man! No suppressing, no nothing! Real live fight!" Red Diamond turned around. "That's gonna hurt a lot more. Go scurry off and wait for your Diamond to heal." Onyx summoned his adz and charged it with electricity. He hit Red Diamond with it and managed to make a huge scar, but was thrown back to a tree upon use. "You don't think I was not prepared to beat the Tao Gems?" Red Diamond said. "I was made to combat you. Each time I'm hit with an axe or adz, the user is knocked back! And I take nothing!" Onyx charged his fist with electricity and hit Red Diamond with it. The blow did hit, and it did considerable amounts of damage. However, Red Diamond caught Onyx's arm. "Time to go destructive." Red Diamond summoned a big ass sword. "You're a dead man, Onyx," she said. At that point, several humans gathered. They cheered on respective sides. "Your Diamond is dead! She is dead to ALL of us!" Red Diamond yelled. "This! Is! Moussaieff!" She kicked Onyx a mile into the air. Red Diamond jumped at his height and threw the sword at his stomach, piercing through it. He fell to the ground, the parts of the sword not impaling Onyx covered in dirt. Onyx stood up and slowly took the sword out of his stomach. He fell down and stood up again. "Just how strong are you, Moussaieff Bitch Diamond?" Black Laced Onyx asked. "Stronger than me?" "Yes. Stronger than YOU. Tao Gems will die." Onyx picked up the sword and tried to stab Red Diamond with it, but she took it and sent several blows with the edge of the sword, leaving Onyx wounded. Red Diamond walked away. Shortly after that, White Aquamarine arrived. She gasped when she saw Onyx. (hot af soontrack) White Aquamarine knelt down, next to Onyx. "Onyx is hurt! Someone help!" she yelled, hoping for someone to help. White Aquamarine then saw Onyx's gem on his hand, which had a crack... "Onyx's gem is cracked!" White Diamond was there, holding Charoite's gem. Drops of some liquid fell from White Diamond's gem. "Oh, my stars," White Diamond said quietly. "This man is incredibly hurt! Call help!" Later that day, Onyx laid on a bed. "I just need some alone time," he said. "I can't retreat to heal these wounds. What can I do?" Doctors were putting tubes on his injured boy to heal him. "We're in the process of making casts," White Diamond said. Charoite's gem was sitting on a chair. White Aquamarine sat in another chair. Steve was in a nearby bed, still injured. White Aquamarine touched Onyx's gem where the crack is. She then looked around the place. No one else was there. Only black. It was Onyx's gem. (soontrack) A Gem appeared. White Aquamarine had never seen him. "Who the hell may you be?" "That is of no concern," the Gem said. He walked up to White Aquamarine and began choking her. She woke up. She had fell asleep. It was just a dream... "Or was it?" Characters * Steve Strait * Black Laced Onyx * White Aquamarine * Charoite * White Diamond * Moussaieff Red Diamond * Doctor * Unknown Gem Category:Enchi's Content